


That Seize and Hold the Wind

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Chikan, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After band rehearsals, Akali takes the subway back home, only to be assailed when she least expects it by a man she doesn't know. It may not be when she wants it, but her chikan dreams are finally going to come true. Commission for simo09





	That Seize and Hold the Wind

Stepping onto the subway train and adjusting her jacket as she settled firmly into place and got herself firmly ready to see herself off, Akali was happy mostly just to unwind after a pretty intense rehearsal. All the other girls wanted to head downtown and get dinner, then probably hit the club, but Akali decided that staying in for the night was a better call than any of that. K/DA was soon to be leaving on tour for a few months, and as much as Akali loved the nightlife and loved the excitement of hanging with the girls, the last long tour she'd done had left her with a new appreciation for her warm, familiar bed and for the calm of just lying back for a night with the remote and relaxing. If she was soon to be heading off on another long tour, it was of the utmost importance to Akali that she get that relaxation time in when she still could.

there were some looks thrown her way. Realizations. The subway car wasn't too packed at all at this hour, lots of free space to stand and therefore to stand out, and Akali was dressed straight form rehearsal like a member of K/DA, no real doubt at first glance that she really was the group's rapper and that she was really on the train. It was her, but Akali had high hopes that everyone would just go about their day and leave her in peace to hang out and not cause her any trouble. That would have been best, and it was a hope she took to heart as the subway started out of the station and she grabbed onto a pole for balance.

This could be nonchalant. Could be calm and normal and just how her day went, surely. Akali was content to just let everything be and to get home without any issues or problems. Too bad it was wishful thinking.

One of the men in the subway stared at Akali from afar. Unnoticed, he was able to get a nice, long look at her fine ass in her tight pants, resting firmly in place and soaking in the delight of watching her stand there so ripe and so vulnerable, doing nothing to get in the way of his excitement and his interest. He could keep staring without judgment or without her notice, but the more he watched, the more he wanted. There were a lot of more perverse corners of the internet and of K/DA fans, and there were lots of comments made after their big video about Akali on the train. About her being a victim of chikan, primarily, with lots of bold and brash remarks from the horny people saying whatever they wanted to on the internet where nothing mattered.

But here, in real life, an opportunity presented itself, and if he didn't take it, what the fuck was he doing? All the bluster of his online remarks about how if he saw Akali on a train he'd 'make her his dirty popslut' were suddenly right there and within reach. He maybe wasn't thinking right, but he was thinking hard, and he found that he couldn't contain the urge and the need to rise up and to do something about this. To advance and inch ever closer toward the weirdness and heat of this uncertain situation. He had to explore this, had to take the shot before him. If he didn't, he was an idiot who passed up his one shot.

There were at least enough people in the subway train that nobody's movement really stood out. Akali remained holding the bar, facing the door opposite the one she'd got in on, just waiting for her way home. She never bothered with music when she was fresh off of rehearsal; all of that was part of the process of cooling off and getting away from work. But she still wasn't particularly attentive, relaxing through fading off entirely and not doing a damn thing to ground her thoughts here, which left her staring off into distance and not paying much mind to her surroundings at all. She had other things to do, other things to focus on and lean into, and it was in that vulnerable state of non-focus that she was left ripe for the taking.

The hand came up from behind her. Grabbed firmly at her fine ass, immediately drawing some panic and surprise from Akali as she felt the hand squeeze at one of her cheeks. She stiffened up, turning her head around in surprise and facing toward the man, whose body weight pressed in against hers to shove her forward a bit, urging her against the wall.

"Don't say anything," he said, squeezing firmer at her ass. "Easier that way. Just let it happen."

The gall of this man! Akali didn't have any idea how to respond to the way he spoke up and what he wanted form her, tensing up in surprise and heat under the feeling of his hands seizing her. "Are you really--"

"I've always fantasized about this," he said, pushing in firmer against her. Akali wasn't prepared for any of what he did to her, but she didn't really feel much of a choice here as he felt her up, as his greedy hands made their move and laid into her with something wicked, taunting, hungrily seeking to feel her up and to play with her, to touch her as much as he wanted. "Big fan."

"Thanks, this is my favorite way to find out someone's a fan," Akali muttered back, carelessly deadpan as she received the steady touches, as she continued to feel him working at her. She wasn't exactly brimming with eagerness and delight at the feelings he imposed upon her, but there was a conflicted edge to it all as she felt him grabbing at her, felt the probing, greedy heat build.

His other hand slipped around front, reaching under her pants and starting to rub her through her panties, and Akali sucked down a sharp breath as she felt the heat build. His body pressed in tighter against her, and as he moved from her ass up to her chest, he was free to press his body in tight against hers. The subway car wasn't packed enough to need to be this firmly compacted, but there was no way anyone was paying any mind as he did so, as the novelty and surprise of Akali being here had gone from being exciting to just being a thing. Everyone looked away and left Akali with nobody to pay her any mind except for one very devoted pervert.

"So did your mother teach you it's okay to fondle women in public, or are you disappointing her by doing this?" Akali asked. She felt feisty and harsh, trying to find some kind of grounding and sense of firm control to hold onto, but it didn't work too well, didn't give her much to hold onto. No, she was in way too deep now, feeling the grasp of this stranger overwhelming her.

He just scoffed and snickered, brushing everything off and remarking, "Your attitude is something, but I can feel how wet you are. Are you really going to pretend this isn't turning you on?" The pressure left her feeling hot and overwhelmed, his denial of her control leaving her to succumb to him harder. "Your pussy is drenched. Do you have some dirty chikan fantasies too? Maybe you put those subway scenes in because you really want guys to feel you up on the train."

Akali hated to admit it, but he was right. As his fingers prodded against her and riled her up, Akali really had no choice but to give in, melting down under the tension of his touch and of what he could do to her. "You're not--that's the point." She shivered, tensing up and shivering in worry as the sensations kept building, throbbing, growing more intense and more fierce with each pass. His fingers rubbed so firmly at her pussy, and she really didn't know what else she could do now but accept it, tensing up and whining, "Take your dick out."

"What?" he asked, not expecting that kind of response at all, thrown by her words and their firmness.

"Take your dick out," Akali repeated, calmer. "Rest it on my ass. If you want t--nngh, just get those fingers inside my pussy and you can grind on my ass, okay?" There was no time to waste now; if she was giving in, Akali was giving in hard and she was giving in now, not caring about anything else she did along the way in the process of getting what she craved. Each weird step down felt odder and hotter, but there was no time to waste, no reason to hold back as she just kept up with the oddness that followed, wanting so badly to feel out what she was doing and to understand what came with it all.

Confused as he was, there was no denying a request like that. He had to see what this would lead to, as he reached around back and took is cock out, pressing it firmly forward and pressing it up against her ass, surprised by the way she started to grind so firmly against him. There wasn't any time for him to know what to expect, feeling the firm weight now of Akali grinding up on his cock, as her hips began to rub and she gave herself up to him completely. As she did so, he obliged in getting his hand under her panties and began to more directly rub her pussy, tending to her and fondling her as firmly as he could, drawing her tense moans as she held firm against everything he did to her.

As the fingers pushed into her pussy from behind, everything became hotter and firmer now for Akali, became more confidently and more firmly a sign that she was on the right track. "Maybe I am into chikan," she confessed, pressing firmly back against him, her clothed ass rubbing firmer against his dick as she let herself burn up with the heat and excitement of so blatantly exposing herself to this weirdness. His probing fingers filled her and pumped back and forth, drawing more blatant arousal from her, as he felt her getting wetter. Needier. She was so hot for him, wanted him so badly, to a degree she was almost embarrassed by as she continued to give in to all of these feelings, to needs getting out of control and feeling too hot and too weird to deal with.

Rocking against her fine ass and giving himself to the excitement of what her body promised him, there was nothing he could do but keep grinding, rubbing greedily up on her and finding that each second was more exciting than the last. His cock throbbed, ached, remaining firm against her and imposing his needs on her as he learned what she was capable of handling. "I always knew you were secretly a perv," he shot back, reaching around front to fondle her chest again with the hand not buried in her panties, keeping up a very reckless and firm pace with her body. "You're soaking wet."

"Imagine how much wetter I'll be when your dick's inside me," Akali moaned. She was reckless now, helpless, wanting so badly to give up and embrace every second of her neediest, most depraved hungers. "I don't ride the subway too often. Part of it is--nngh, is the frustration of nobody ever having the balls to reach out and molest me."

Unable to believe his luck, the man kept rubbing up on her, grinding against her ass and riling her up, seeking indulgence without any real ability to hold himself back or restrain his worst instincts. There was so much pleasure here, too many feelings and needs on the line for him to want to hold back, and he couldn't believe how good this all felt, how much his body embraced the quivering needs and hungers that all came on fast, wild, hot, without any sense of control or composure. He just kept rocking, grinding, pumping his fingers, letting the moment carry him away as he learned the weird way that Akali was capable of and what she was into.

Riding high on this delight and knowing everything was turning her way with each passing second, there was really nothing that could be done to stop it now. They were too wound up, too hungry, and the eagerness brought on something special, something that scratched Akali's need well. There was no reason to do anything else in the heat of the moment, nothing else but pure excitement that needed to be given up to. Akali braced her hands against the bars on either side of the door and began to roll her ass with sultry motions, tending to him and giving him what he wanted. The tease made him finger her harder in turn, and Akali could not be stopped now.

He couldn't be stopped either. "You know I'm gonna cum on your ass, right?" he asked, tensing up as he kept the pace of the ready and eager motions he pushed on with. "How you going to clean that up?'

"You think I care right now?" Akali whined, shoving back against him, bucking in excitement and need, bubbling tension getting the better of her. Each second of need and desire pushed Akali deeper into this mess, and she felt like she was unable to grasp the finger points of her descent, the messy plunge down deeper, weirder, losing ground more and more until all that she had left was trembling heat and the gasping desperation of her orgasm. Her orgasm was rewarding enough, but even better than that was feeling the thick cock spew shot after shot of cum onto her ass, onto the bare strip of back that relished in the heat of his seed, and Akali knew she was about to take a plunge down into something more intense and more hazy than she'd really meant to get into.

There was no time to waste. "Fuck me," Akali said. Abrupt. Firm. Confident. She knew what she wanted, fingers hooking into her pants as she leaned forward and pressed her ass tighter into his lap. She wasn't being subtle about it either, pushing them down over her nice ass and exposing herself down to the knee. Someone was going to notice. It felt like she wanted that. Really, Akali didn't know what she wanted, she just knew she was on the right track to all of it as she pushed forward and settled comfortably into position, ready for whatever came with this.

"You're serious," the man said, a bit dumbfounded, staring at her bent forward, feeling her bare skin against his cock as she rubbed in against him, and he wasn't sure how anyone could deal with this temptation, he just knew he fucking couldn't. His hands seized her hips and he shifted about, shoving hastily and needily forward to plunge his cock into her. "Oh fuck, you're serious," he said, this time within the snug embrace of a pussy begging for his attention, and she was unafraid of shoving forward and letting himself go. Wild slams of his hips drove his cock into her with a speed and a hunger that could not be helped now; everything that Akali needed, he was all too happy to give her.

"So serious," she moaned. The words came out louder than planned, expressing themselves with desperation and with a volume that left her feeling so hot and embarrassed, but Akali was too deep now to stop. Some people were watching now, as her pants hung around her ankles and she was now definitely getting fucked in public and really not for a moment able to pretend there was anything sane or decent about this. Akali was in deep and shamelessly flaunting something now that seemed too insane to be true, but which was right there for people to see.

"What a slut," he groaned, his hands tightening onto her hips, holding onto Akali as firmly as he could, wanting to keep going and to give up to everything before him, not sure how to deal with these feelings but knowing he needed to give up to them, craving them, feverish and lost and hungrily just surrendering himself. There was no way for him to slow down now, no way to contain these growing temptations and sensations that ruled him. "Do you like this?" His hand came down across her butt firmly.

"God, yes," Akali whined, shaking under the heat of what he did to her, knowing more and more that she wanted this more than she could bear. Needed it. Bracing herself harder against the door, she shoved back to meet his thrusts as hard as she could, wanting to explore and indulge as she learned what she could handle and how hot it would be to give in to all of it, dizzy and a little bit frayed. She'd never actually taken her chikan fetish this far before; a few gropes here and there, before she was famous. But this wasn't even subtle anymore; Akali was getting fucked hard, and people were looking. She wasn't able to fight it, wasn't able to pretend she had even the slightest bit of focus or restraint or control to save her, as she gave in messier, hotter. Just like she wanted it.

Feverish thrusts and a pair of balls slapping against her clit with each hilting thrust all brought about feelings and needs that felt too good to deal with, swells of hunger pushing Akali further on, tempting and indulging, bringing up hotter, needier pulses of feelings that didn't want to stop. That maybe couldn't stop. Everything that Akali did was a show of growing need to throw herself into, becoming too much for her to take as step by step she gave in to more of it, as she learned what she was capable of. In such a public setting, this was all a new low for Akali, and she was merciless in her pursuit of these feelings now, messier and faster, getting to be too much to handle, and all she could think of was the need to succumb, to throw herself hotly into the endless thrill and fervor of absolute surrender.

Nothing could contain this mess of sensations, feelings burning brighter, messier, pushing on without a care. She didn't even know this man, but he was balls deep inside of her, and really, that was the only thing that mattered to her now, the only thing that Akali needed to completely fucking lose herself, and she was shameless about giving up everything, bucking faster, doing nothing to contain her moans. Sure, more people were staring, and she didn't even need to look around to know that, but she couldn't bring herself to care at all now about that as she abandoned sense for the sake of losing all fucking control.

He didn't care either. Not when she was looking so fucking good, not when she was taking his cock so well, a genuine celebrity stuffed full of his dick. As long as he had that, he felt no reason to want to hold on or keep a steady pace now, just throwing himself into the sweet surrender of something that felt so shameless. Wild. The idea of giving herself up and abandoning reason felt almost as good to Akali as the big dick hammering into her did, and the feelings of wild need and desperation that kept her moving were simply too powerful for her to possibly control. Faster, needier, she was unable to grasp the finer points of this absolute mess, losing ground to the heat and the chaos of this situation, but that made it all the more exciting.

"You get to cum inside, lucky you," Akali moaned, pushing on faster, wilder, bucking into the heat and the chaos without a care. Everything just kept happening, brighter and stranger as she gave up to the temptation. Her pussy tightened down around the stranger's cock, and the idea of giving so utterly up felt so perfect now, giving Akali a rush of thundering bliss that added to the temptation, as she shoved back against the dick and paid no mind to anything that wasn't her getting her pussy pumped full. He wasn't able to deny her. Not now. If Akali wanted a creampie he was going to give it to her. Even if Akali didn't want a creampie, how often was he going to be able to nut inside a pop star? With a feverish slam forward, he drove his cock into her snug hole, cock erupting and gushing forth with a hot spurt of molten seed pumping her full, making Akali heave and whine as the hot cum took her by storm, and whatever last little shred of decency she had left snapped.

Akali did finally get some fight in her, but it wasn't to put a stop to this. Turning around, she shoved the man down onto his back, climbing up onto him with her hands grabbing at his shirt, pushing him down and settling on top of him. The whole car was watching now. Akali's indecency wasn't something she was going to be able to fight against, and with several phones out to record her indiscretions, she didn't have the faintest fucking hope of saving her image. The damage was done, even with her the bandana pulled up over her mouth everyone knew it was her. There was only one thing to do.

Keep fucking going.

Shoving herself down onto his dick, Akali got right to riding. "Let's see if you can keep up with me," she moaned, not wasting any time in starting to bounce on this thick cock, heaving through the excitement and the temptation of so lustfully losing herself. "So far you've been great, but I'm not satisfied with a guy if he can't fuck me until my legs stop working." Her hands reached back to brace against his legs, allowing her to flaunt her body and push out her modest breasts a bit, making them more accessible and visible as they began to bounce, as Akali threw herself as hard as she could into this chance to shine.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he groaned, thrusting up into her snug twat from below, but only as much as he needed to to keep the pleasure moving, otherwise all too happy to stare at how she moved, to admire her with enthralled delight, fixated by the way she moved and the way she proved so fucking gorgeous, unstoppable and hot in all ways. Akali was unstoppable, indomitable, and she commanded attention from everyone in the subway car, perhaps to the detriment of her public profile, but there was no time for that to matter now as all the chaos just kept building, as everything happened stronger and messier, each messy second of lust driving the pleasures further into unfocused bliss, into a sensation and a sense of heat nothing could quell.

The audience only made it hotter. Akali's public sex itch was being scratched hard now, as she kept moving and giving herself to this heat, to the winding chaos and hunger she crazed so badly. There was no reason to want to slow this down for any reason, and Akali kept moving with that goal in mind, wanting to chase feelings that only kept growing in intensity, hotter and needier as she found that the depths to which she could sink were simply too glorious to deal with. All these people knew who she was and saw her in a different light now, but all Akali knew them as were the voyeurs watching her ride some anonymous cock in public. It was too incredible and weird for her to believe, but Akali was in too deep to care now.

Moaning hard as she kept up the pace of riding this dick, the idea of giving in tasted sweeter with each pass. Akali refused to slow down as she pursued these feelings, chasing them faster, rolling her hips with a fascinating, sultry grace and glory nothing could contain, and all she had to do was keep it going, to ride this out faster, to give herself up completely. No time to waste, no time to hold back, just riding. Just bucking. Akali was in a desperate place of complete surrender now, and the molten desire bubbling up through her would not stop, would not be tamed. She needed more of that, needed to keep shoving on, slamming down, losing herself to feelings too strong to believe.

Momentum was a special thing for Akali. Driving faster and harder down into the chaos and the lust that hit her, all that Akali wanted was to give in. Give up. Embrace. The pleasure built hotter, throbbing out of control as she threw herself into the deep end and learned with great delight that there was nothing she wanted quite as much as to give in, riding faster, all these eyes on her, making sure her every indulgence was completely unrestrained and hot, driven by feelings that boiled and throbbed and bubbled up into an expression of need she had to give in to. "Cum in me again!" she shouted, as loud as she could. If this was getting recorded, Akali was going to milk it for all it was fucking worth, heaving and thrashing under this pressure before finally she came unraveled. There was so much relief, pleasure, and desire here, all of it coming on strong, hot, and without sense or warning.

He came again. He had to. His throbbing, aching cock erupted with hot shots of messy spunk gushing up into the needy embrace of Akali's pussy climaxing around his dick, and there was no way for him to deny this pleasure again, shooting another load into her and accepting that this was really all he fucking wanted, giving up completely to this heat and this haze, wanting it more than he could deal with, and the noises Akali made grew even hotter still as she gave in like she did, shivering and twisting in delight as she held herself down firm against him and made sure he was absolutely lost to this bliss.

"Mm, so good," she whined, pulling up off of his lap, letting his cum drool out of her twat. The train began to slow down, and a voice announced the next station. "This is my stop," she said, pulling her pants up. "But if you want to keep the party coming, feel free to follow." She winked, and the man scrambled up to his feet to follow Akali out of the train.

A night relaxing in bed and watching TV was good. A night getting fucked senseless in her bed until something in it broke just happened to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
